The present invention relates to a playhouse for cats that is provided with multiple levels therein, the playhouse having panels that are moved from an erected position to a collapsed closed position for the shipping and storing thereof.
Prior to the instant invention, various kinds of devices have been utilized as pet playhouses, and in particular, because of the normal play activities of cats, some playhouses have been developed that included compartments having exterior openings that encouraged the natural curiosity of a cat to explore the various compartments of the playhouse construction. One such prior known construction is illustrated in the REICH, U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,807. The device as illustrated in this patent in its erected form includes a plurality of vertically spaced compartments, each of which has access to the exterior of the device through an opening as formed in one of the panels thereof. Although the REICH patent discloses the device as being erected from a collapsible position without the use of hinges or hardware, the method of manufacture and the construction thereof is somewhat complex and requires the securement of the panels of the construction to a work surface. Such construction is both costly and inefficient and further does not lead to a firmly erected unit that will withstand long-term play of a cat therein.
Another illustration of a device as used as a playhouse for cats is illustrated in the PICCONE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,766 which discloses a plurality of rectangular units in which circular openings are formed. The units may be randomly located and stacked to provide play interest for a cat, the openings in the units that make up the device including grooming means. Although the PICCONE device may have some application as a grooming device, the erection of the device through the placement of the rectangular units is somewhat complex in configuration and as a result is not economically feasible.
Other devices of which applicant is aware and which constitute the best prior art known to applicant and which also illustrate devices as used as playhouses for pets and particularly cats are shown in the BRENDON, U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,4651; QUINN, U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,832; HOLLAND et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,223; BLAKERT, U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,116; and, GARNSEY, U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,658. None of these latter listed patents are particularly relevant with respect to the unique construction of applicant's playhouse.
As will be described hereinafter, applicant's playhouse is uniquely constructed so as to provide a relatively inexpensive device that is erected to a positive stable play position and that includes a plurality of compartments and openings that are naturally attractive to the curiosity of a cat.